


Worthy

by sweetcarolanne



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Happy Ending, Misses Clause Challenge, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Rivalry, Sister-Sister Relationship, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love helps the eldest princess find herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iphianassa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphianassa/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Not making money from this, etc.
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

She was the least beautiful of the twelve sisters, or so she thought while growing up. 

Although she was a regal, attractive person with fine features and glorious dark hair, the first-born princess always compared herself to the porcelain doll beauty of her delicate, golden-haired youngest sister, and found herself wanting. Although she was the most intelligent of the twelve and the most graceful dancer, the eldest princess always felt lacking.

Until the soldier who solved the worn shoe mystery chose her as his bride because of her age, and learned to love her for herself and her fine qualities.


End file.
